<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evocations by YoureMySunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965451">Evocations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine/pseuds/YoureMySunshine'>YoureMySunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale and Crowley are best friends, Book Discovery, Cake, Crack, Demon Summoning, Drabble, Gen, Happy 30 years!, I mean aside from what is normal to these two, No Romance, Summoning, What kind of Summoning though?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine/pseuds/YoureMySunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times Crowley was summoned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Missed Mandate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremeTangerine/gifts">CremeTangerine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summons came when Aziraphale and Crowley had just sat down to decide if the Romanee-Conti or the Chateau de Vaudieu Chateauneuf-du-Pape was the superior wine. Crowley felt it as a tingling in his stomach, which rapidly changed into a tugging sensation. He knew he only had a few moments before he would go.</p><p>
“Angel, I’m being summoned – I’ll give you a call if I can, try not to worry, most Satanists screw up the symbols, I’ll see you soon-” Crowley dissolved into a puff of smoke with his last words.</p><p>
Aziraphale sobered up, and looked around. “Crowley?” he said hesitantly, reaching out with his ethereal senses to try to find him.</p><p>
***</p><p>
Crowley re-solidified and fell to the floor. It had been a while since his last summons, and he had forgotten how disorienting it was to appear out of nowhere.</p><p>
Crowley stood, and looked around. There were no black-shrouded chanting figures. No candles. No circle binding him. There was only a very, very surprised looking young woman sitting at a desk and putting stamps on a stack of envelopes.</p><p>
The woman swallowed, and then said, quite professionally, “Hello Sir, were you looking for someone?”</p><p>
Crowley awkwardly said, “Hi, I was… summoned here?”</p><p>
The woman, with the air of one who has seen weirder things than a man-shaped being appearing from thin air, said, “Ah yes, of course! Those summoned are to report three doors down. Do you need assistance finding the room?”</p><p>
Crowley said, “Uh, I think I can find it. I was confused about one other point, though?”</p><p>
“Yes?”</p><p>
“Where am I?”</p><p>
***</p><p>
Aziraphale looked up from the reverse-summoning sigils he was drawing on the floor when the shop’s phone rang. Crowley did say he would try to call – perhaps he wouldn’t need rescuing after all. Aziraphale hurried over to pick up the phone.</p><p>
“Crowley, dear, are you alright?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p>
To his delight, Crowley’s voice answered. “Hello Angel. Don’t worry about me, this is just a regular summons. You don’t need to reverse it. I’ll be back this evening. Now I really have to go, I’m actually late and we’re not supposed to have our phones on. I’m safe, be back soon. Ciao!” Crowley hung up.</p><p>
Rather put-out, Aziraphale put down the phone and glared at it. He supposed he would just have to wait to hear what the summons was about – it couldn’t be too bad, if Crowley didn’t want to be rescued.</p><p>
***</p><p>
That evening, Crowley swaggered back into the bookshop and called, “Miss me, Angel?”</p><p>
Aziraphale glared at him over the book he had been trying to read. “Crowley, I was worried all day! Where on earth have you been and why didn’t you want me to reverse the summons?” the Angel said.</p><p>
Crowley laughed, and said, “Funny story, that. Apparently, I got a letter a few weeks ago at my flat. I didn’t ever open it, but I was told to report today – for Jury Duty.”</p><p>
“Jury Duty? You still actually get summoned for that sort of thing?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p>
“Yes, of course I can get summoned, don’t you?” said Crowley.</p><p>
Aziraphale sniffed, “Well, I technically could be summoned for Jury Duty, but when they asked me in the time of Victoria, the whole thing was a mess. The judge was a wicked creature, his summing up was just dreadful. I couldn’t stand by, and I told him off rather strongly. I’m afraid I was barred from ever serving again. In any case, the humans should make their decisions without our influence.”</p><p>
Crowley cackled. He said, “Barred from serving, good job, Angel. I hope I’m not barred – it was glorious fun. I had to convince them I was a Quaker so they didn’t make me touch the Bible, but afterwards I managed to convince the entire Jury that parking so you block half the street is perfectly legal. Easiest day’s tempting in my life. Now that that’s done, let me convince you that nothing will ever touch a Romanee for flavor…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all because I explained I had a hankering for Crowley being summoned fics, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremeTangerine/pseuds/CremeTangerine">CremeTangerine</a> thought I meant jury duty.</p><p>The court case Aziraphale was called for was the Royal baccarat scandal in 1891, where the judge was described as being biased in his summing up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dark Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was jolted from a reading haze when the door to the shop burst open, the force causing the door to hit the wall. Aziraphale sat up, ready to scold whatever customer was so eager to get at his precious Wildes, when he realized it was Crowley.</p><p>
“Crowley, dear!” Aziraphale exclaimed, “did we have plans? I thought our next meetup was the Globe’s Midsummer in two days?”</p><p>
Crowley sank into the couch and snapped his fingers, materializing a bottle of wine. Foregoing a glass, Crowley glared at the bottle until it politely opened itself, breathed, and transformed from a cheap white to his preferred dark red. He drank directly from the bottle.</p><p>
Aziraphale sat up, closing his book and leaning forward. He asked, “Crowley, my dear boy. Whatever happened to you to put you in such a state?”</p><p>
Finally taking a breath, Crowley put down the bottle of wine. It looked like it was considering transforming into something stronger.</p><p>
“Do you have any idea,” Crowley said, “how long it has been since I took a geometry lesson?”</p><p>
Aziraphale took this apparent non-sequitur into stride, and considered. He said, “Was it the late seventeenth century? I was working with that lovely chap Leibniz and you were working with Newton and they both made some discovery at the same time? What a row that was. Thankfully, the Arrangement cleared things up for us.”</p><p>
Crowley nodded. “That’s right. The bloody seventeenth century. My man got the credit, and yours created the symbols that are still used today.”</p><p>
“In fairness, my dear, they were more rational symbols.”</p><p>
“Rational. Bah.” With that, Crowley lifted the bottle to his lips once again. It gave up on becoming something stronger, as he drained the rest of it before coming back up for air. He glared at it for daring to empty, snapped again, and filled it up with vodka.</p><p>
Aziraphale sniffed. “Crowley, if you won’t tell me what it is that’s bothering you, could you at least let me catch up with you with the wine? You’re being unsporting, my dear.”</p><p>
Crowley groaned, and said, “Ok Angel. You know what’s bothering me? I was summoned. Again. Been two bloody weeks since I was summoned for Jury Duty, and now I’m summoned again.”</p><p>
“My dear, if they summon you within two years you can ask to be excused,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>
“No, it wasn’t Jury Duty, Angel. Another summons. Called up to a gathering in the dead of night, with a bunch of panicked people offering me anything if I give them what they want, right?” said Crowley.</p><p>
Aziraphale softened, and gave Crowley a sad look. “My dear boy,” he said, “I’m so sorry to hear that. What were these people? Did they request something awful?”</p><p>
“Yessss,” hissed Crowley, “It was a bunch of teenaged girlsss. They had a geometry test the next day and tried to ssssummon a demon to get them better marksss. I had to bloody teach geometry.”</p><p>
Aziraphale tried to maintain a poker face in view of Crowley’s distress, but began to giggle.</p><p>
“Thisss is no laughing matter, Angel. Thessse four had only been taught to take tessstsss, and didn’t underssstand the material at all. I had to back ssso far up in their education that I ssstopped time to give them enough lecturesss. And lecturesss on not sssummoning a demon when he’sss trying to sssleep,” hissed Crowley angrily.</p><p>
“The school system’s emphasis on tests was one of yours, dear,” chuckled Aziraphale.</p><p>
Crowley waved the bottle around, angrily saying, “It was not! I tried to equalize education across the board and the humans came up with that! Standardized testing, bloody humans, all the work demons have done to teach them knowledge, and this is what they do with it?”</p><p>
Aziraphale smiled and said, “Now, would you like to get dinner tonight? I’m sorry for the horrible experience.”</p><p>
Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. “Sssorry Angel, I will be free for the play tomorrow. But tonight, I have to teach Ellen chemistry, she’s just so behind…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Many demons are known for teaching things when they are summoned, including Crocell, a demon who teaches geometry and other liberal sciences, according to Wikipedia. Blame this on the Ace Good Omens Discord, as usual. Crowley just can't help himself when it comes to spreading some knowledge to the humans...</p>
<p>Newton and Leibniz both discovered Calculus at roughly the same time. Leibniz was an optimist who believed the world was the best possible one God could have created, and Newton refused to take Holy Orders in the Church of England.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summoning Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley are accidentally summoned to help with a Good Omens Anniversary party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale and Crowley were walking through St. James Park late at night when Crowley yet again felt a sudden tugging in his stomach. With a groan, he turned toward Aziraphale, ready to make the usual assurances, when he noticed Aziraphale’s face.</p>
<p>
“Angel – being summoned – what’s wrong?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p>
Aziraphale clutched at his stomach. “Something feels strange. It’s like- like when Heaven would put in a summons, oh Crowley I don’t-”</p>
<p>
And then Crowley heard no more as he was whisked away.</p>
<p>
The ducks were perturbed by the disappearance of their usual visitors, but as Aziraphale had dropped the bag of bread crumbs before vanishing, they weren’t too broken up. Ducks know that people come and go, and only bread is constant.</p>
<p>
***</p>
<p>
Crowley appeared on his feet this time, which he was momentarily pleased about, until he noticed the pile of angel on the ground next to him.</p>
<p>
“Aziraphale!” Crowley cried, quickly dropping to his knees and patting around for a pulse.1</p>
<p>
1 This wouldn’t help matters, as Aziraphale often forgot to have a pulse, but it felt like the right thing to do.</p>
<p>
Under Crowley’s attentions, Aziraphale figured out where his limbs were and managed to sit up, saying, “Oh, my dear, however do you manage to be upright after such an experience. Summoning! My goodness! Not very dignified, is it?”</p>
<p>
Now that he knew Aziraphale was ok, Crowley looked around the room. They seemed to be in an ordinary kitchen. It had clearly been hit with some sort of baking tornado. Egg shells were haphazardly thrown mostly in the bin, but a few had missed. Flour covered several surfaces, and Crowley realized that Aziraphale had appeared on top of a vegetable oil spill. No wonder he had hit the ground so hard.</p>
<p>
There didn’t appear to be any people in the room, which meant that either 1) the person who summoned them was invisible 2) The kitchen itself summoned them, probably desperate for someone to clean it, or 3) They were summoned on accident by some weird happenstance.</p>
<p>
Given that Crowley hadn’t met any invisible people since the time of Merlin, and the kitchen didn’t seem sentient, he assumed that some sort of accident was involved. Assuring himself once more that Aziraphale was fine, Crowley started prowling around the dirty kitchen.</p>
<p>
Sure enough, some of the flour had patterns drawn in it. Crowley recognized the dread sigil Odegra, a rough sketch of a heavenly talking portal, and what could charitably be called a drawing of himself and Aziraphale. Between these images, the inherent witchcraft of baking, and intent, Crowley could see how they would be unintentionally summoned. But why? Who knew about him and Aziraphale? And why summon them when the summoner wasn’t even in the room?</p>
<p>
Answering Crowley’s final question, an alarm went off, signaling that baking was finished. Spinning around, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and dragged him quickly into the cupboard.</p>
<p>
A young woman entered the kitchen. Aziraphale peeped through the crack of the cupboard door and saw her approach a cake pan cooling on a wire rack.</p>
<p>
“Ok, moment of truth,” she whispered, running a knife around the edges of the cake. Carefully tapping on the pan, she began to draw it up. Aziraphale couldn’t help himself and sent a quick miracle towards the cake. The angel food cake slipped out of the pan with no sticking, and looked perfect. It was striking next to the devil’s food cake already sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>
“Yes!!” yelled the woman, dancing around the kitchen, “Angel cake done! Right! Devils cake done! Now just gotta put them together and decorate and then we can get back to the book!”</p>
<p>
As the young woman got to work putting the dessert together, Crowley and Aziraphale had a whispered exchange.</p>
<p>
“Book? What book? Do you think she’s got a summoning book that she just forgot about?”</p>
<p>
“Angel, she had a drawing of us on that cutting board. I think she knows about us, and was looking for us specifically.”</p>
<p>
“If she’s got a summoning book, I’m taking it from her. I’m trying to keep them out of human’s hands – especially humans who mistreat them this way! I mean, keeping such a dirty kitchen would imply messy habits. Also, if I have the book, she can’t use it to summon us again.”</p>
<p>
“Good thought. Ok. Now while she’s occupied, let’s sneak out.”</p>
<p>
Aziraphale and Crowley miraculously managed to successfully escape notice, and they snuck into the next room. Sure enough, there was a book sitting on the edge of the chair. It had been turned upside down while open to mark the page.</p>
<p>
“What did I say! Honestly. Such treatment,” Aziraphale muttered as he scooped up the book. He was about to look at the title when Crowley heard a noise coming from the kitchen. With a hiss, Crowley snapped Aziraphale and himself back to London.</p>
<p>
***</p>
<p>
Back in the safety of the shop, Aziraphale and Crowley examined the book they had taken.</p>
<p>
<i>Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett</i></p>
<p>
“Crowley, do you think that’s supposed to represent us?” Aziraphale asked, pointing to the angel and demon figures dancing on top of a globe.</p>
<p>
“I’ve never danced on top of the world, Angel. But let’s open it and see.”</p>
<p>
The first pages introducing the “Dramatis Personae” quickly put an end to any speculation this wasn’t exactly what they thought it was.</p>
<p>
“Angel, who are these two writers? And how did they know about this?” Crowley wondered. “were they seers?”</p>
<p>
“I don’t think so, dear. Then again, it’s all, well – ineffable.”</p>
<p>
Crowley started examining the copywrite pages to try to see more.</p>
<p>
“Angel, look at the publication date.”</p>
<p>
“Ah. Well. Happy anniversary, my dear.”</p>
<p>
“Happy Anniversary, Angel. Now would you like an angel’s and devil’s cake?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this very quickly because I forgot that today was the 30 year Anniversary. Happy Good Omens Day!<br/>The book cover they are referencing is the <a href="https://terrypratchettandme.wordpress.com/2014/12/17/good-omens-artwork/italian-cover/">Italian Cover</a>, which I love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>